Just me and you now
by hopeful dreams xD
Summary: kitty has to choose.. will it b kietro, lancitty, or another? yu choose! chapter SIX upp! ;]
1. Chapter One

Just me and you now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own x-men, or x-men evolution or anything of the matter or else I wouldn't be here, in front of the computer, writing one of these fanfiction thingys.

**Summary:** Kitty Pryde is torn between her closer friend, Lance Alvers and the arrogant jerk of a speed demon, Pietro Maximoff. Who will she choose? Entirely up to you! =]

Kitty Pryde sighed as she lazily doodled on her paper. The teacher droned on and on in the front of the classroom, but Kitty paid her no attention. She was usually attentive and took notes but today was one of those days when she just couldn't focus her attention on schoolwork.

Using the window seat in which she had chosen to sit to her advantage, she craned her neck outside of the window. Outside, she saw all the kids who were in gym class. She stifled a giggle seeing Pietro Maximoff annoying the crap out of Lance Alvers.

Pietro constantly harrased Lance about one topic to another and Lance just glared as he tried to catch the silver-haired demon and pound him into the ground. Even without his super-speed, Pietro was still faster than the dark-haired rocktumbler.

Kitty craned her neck farther to get a better look at the window. Lance spotted her watching and waved, smiling slightly. Pietro looked up as well and just shook his head as he started harrasement of Lance on the most recent topic, Kitty Pryde.

"O0oo... Lance has a thing for the kitten." Pietro teased.

Lance growled as he snatched at Pietro.

"Too fast for you... Even without my powers. I'm just too good for you, admit it." Pietro grinned.

Lance glared darkly at Pietro. He opened his mouth to say something, but Pietro soon spotted Evan Daniels, his most favorite target.

Lance sighed and shook his head slightly before looking up again to the window where Kitty had once been looking out.

Kitty walked out of the class, her books to her chest. She walked over to her locker and deposited her un-needed books and took out the books she would need for that night's homework. Closing her locker, she started outside to meet up with the carpool Scott Summers always provided for the younger X-Men.

Stepping outside into the warm weather, she put her hand over her eyes to shield herself from the light of the sun. "Over vere, Keety!" Kurt Wagner called from inside the red convertable. She nodded in response and started walking over to the car before she felt a strong hand encase around her wrists. Caught by surprise, she turned around sharply. She was even more surprised as to who it was, the arrogant Pietro Maximoff.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

"Well...." Pietro began slowly, something that had never been associated with the fast speed demon. "I wanted to know if..."

To be continued =]

sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise as the chapters go on and on, it'll get longer and longer. Okay well, this is my first fanfiction so please tell me how it is and vote for who yu want Kitty to end up with! =] Speedy or Rocky ;]


	2. Chapter Two

Just me nd you now

thank yu everyone so much for all the great reviews! =]

**Disclaimer:** i do not own x-men evolution or any of the characters. =]

_"Well...." Pietro began slowly, something that had never been associated with the fast speed demon. "I wanted to know if..."_

"I wanted to know if... my hair looked okay." Pietro finished, his lips curling into a huge grin. "Did I get your hopes up, Pryde? I know you want to get with me but I'm just too good." Pietro laughed and walked away. "Catcha later Pryde."

Kitty frowned deeply. Pietro Maximoff was one arrogant jerk. She didn't know why she even put up with him. "Argh!" she growled, frustrated. With a loud stomp on the concrete ground, Kitty stalked towards Scott's car.

All the way to the x-mansion, Kitty fumed silently, tuning out everyone elses conversations. As soon as they reached the Institute, Kitty stomped to the room she shared with Rogue, phasing through whatever got in her way.

_"I wanted to know if... my hair looked okay." _Kitty kept going over the same scene over and over in her mind. "That JERK!" she yelled, thrusting her pillow at the wall. "Why am I like even worked up over this? Who CARES about that stupid silver haired freak?"

Faling on her bed, Kitty frowned, clutching her Lockheed doll. As she sat there, the door slowly opened and Rogue walked in. Rogue plopped on her own bed. After moments of uncomfortable silence, Rogue finally spoke up.

"Are ya okay?"

Kitty didn't respond, her face showing darkness. Finally, her face forced and tight, she said, "I'm** fine**."

Rogue shrugged. "Ya sure dun look fine."

Kitty stood up abruptly at that. "I'm going for a walk." She phased through their floor into the living room below and started towards the front door.

All of a sudden, with a sudden 'poof', Kurt appeared right in front of her, causing her to jump greatly. "Hey Keety." Kurt said, grinning.

"Not now, Kurt." Kitty said, phasing right through him and right out the front door.

Finally out of the mansion, Kitty felt better. She felt more free as she walked in the cool fresh air. Her lips curling into a slight smile, Kitty walked and walked until it got dark. As she passed by a dark alley, she heard shouts. _"Hey! Give that back! Let go of me!"_

Kitty abruptly stopped and peeked into the alley and saw a little boy trying to reach his schoolbag from three huge men. He was putting up a fight, until the other men started to hurt him. Kitty gasped and rushed in. "STOP IT!" she yelled loudly, punching one of the big men. Guess those sessions with Logan weren't a waste after all.

The big men backed off the little boy and they all turned to her. They dropped the schoolbag, thinking that Kitty was a better interest than the boy with his bag. The little boy snatched his schoolbag and started to run out of the alley, but stopped.

Kitty gave him a reasurring smile and motioned for him to run. He obeyed without hesitation. Now, she turned back to then men and glared at them with more confidence than she felt.

"Hey girl. How about we have some fun?" one of the guys said, grinning.

Kitty scoffed. "In your dreams."

The guys advanced on her. Without thinking, she phased through their huge bulky bodies.

"Hey, what the fuk did she do?" one of the guys asked, looking back.

The all turned around to look at her. She had done it once so there was no harm in doing it again. So, without a second thought, Kitty phased through all three of the men and ran out of the alleyway. As the adrendaline pumped through her body, she couldn't seem to remember which way she had come from. With a wild guess, Kitty turned left. Turning around, she saw the guys chasing her. Looking around her, she saw a car coming. She jumped into the car's trunk and cruised by in the car.

The guys, too stupid to realize she was in the car, were still looking around, dumbfounded.

After a long ride in the car, Kitty finally breathed deeply and phased herself out of the car, onto the sidewalk. Looking at her watch, the digital clock blinked, '9:51'. She could bet that Logan was very worried about her.

Sighing deeply, she walked down the sidewalk, not sure where it would lead her. She walked with her head down, looking only at her two feet moving along on the concrete. She finally looked up from her feet to look at her surroundings. What she saw made her gasp very deeply. It was the run down shack of the brotherhood boarding house.

to be continued

I hope yu all liked it! =] I know there wasn't much Kietro OR Lancitty in the chapter but I PROMISE there will be loads of them in the next chapters! I had to have one boring chapter to lead up to all the juicy ones. =] okay, well, REVIEW plz with what pairing yu want it to end up as! Kietro, Lancitty, or another?


	3. Chapter Three

Just me nd you now

thank yu everyone so much for all the great reviews! =] thats what makes me want to write

**Disclaimer:** i do not own x-men evolution or any of the characters. =] if i did, i wouldnt be here writing.. i would be swimming in a pool of money =D

_What she saw made her gasp very deeply. It was the run down shack of the brotherhood boarding house._

Kitty looked down at her watch. It was pretty late and she needed all the help she could get. She made her way down the walk towards the old rusty looking door. She knocked on it and waited for a response.

The door started to open with someone grumbling on the other end. "Who could it be at **this** time of night?" the door opened fully and Lance Alvers found himself looking straight into the eyes of Kitty Pryde.

"Kitty!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Kitty didn't give him a response right away. She just jumped into his arms and gave him the tightest hug she could muster. She hadn't known just how glad she was to see Lance opening that door. She felt Lance's arms tighten around her and she let him hold her for a bit before pulling away.

"I was out for some air and I kind of got lost..." Kitty told Lance, smiling brightly at him.

Lance gave a smile back before opening the door wider for Kitty to come in. "It's not much... But it's home."

"It's..." Kitty looked from the old dirty cracking walls to the broken windows and tattered curtains. "Cozy..."

Kitty looked up at Lance's kind face and half of her wished she could just stay there, but she knew she could never do that. "Mr. Logan's going to kill me... Is there any way you could give a ride back to the Institute?"

Lance nodded, looking slightly crestfallen. He reached for his keys and was about to usher Kitty outside to his jeep when a silver streak stopped right in front of Kitty.

"I-couldn't-help-overhearing-the-kitty-cat-saying-she-needed-a-ride-to-her-cozy-little-mansion-and-lucky-for-you-two-I-happen-to-be-here-offering-my-services." Pietro said, the words tumbling out of his mouth as fast as he runs.

Without waiting for a response, Pietro pulled Kitty to him and raced off towards the mansion.

Lance was dumbfounded for a second. Snapping out of his shock, Lance growled. The whole brotherhood house shook as a earthquake overcame it.

"Yo! Some people are tryin ta sleep up here!" the voice of Toad came from upstairs.

The earthquake died down and Lance stomped over to the couch and plopped down on it. Pietro was always getting in the way. And today was going to be the day he asked her...

Kitty felt all the air rushing out of her body as Pietro carried her to the Institute. Lucky for her, the ride was very short, being that Pietro was probably the fastest being on Earth. When they finally reached the mansion, Kitty relaxed visibly. She felt herself getting back the strength in her legs that she had just recently lost.

Starting to go towards the mansion, Kitty walked away from Pietro until he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. He held her tightly with his strong arms. Kitty felt herself melting into Pietro's embrace.

A second later, Kitty realized what she was doing and phased out of his arms. She walked far away from Pietro towards the mansion and only turned back to him, with a slight angry expression, "Don't ever take me for that ride again! I could've died or something!"

Pietro's trademark smirk returned to his handsome face. "Kitty cat's have nine lives, remember? I'm just making sure I'm the one wasting eight of them." With that, Pietro zoomed away, leaving a trail of flying leaves behind him.

Kitty looked at the road where he raced towards. A minute later, Kitty phased through the front foor of the mansion to be greeted by a very angry Wolverine.

"HALF PINT!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"

to be continued =]

i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! =] i promise the next chapter will be coming out shortly! nd remember to keep voting for which couple you want Kitty to end up with! pietro, lance, or the random dude on the street?? =]


	4. Chapter Four

Just me and you now

wow thanks so much everyone for all of yur GREATT reviews! the vote for Kietro or Lancitty is so close! Im torn between the two . I LOVEE both couples so much! well, decision time is still kinda far away so until then, I have to milk both couples for all their worth! =] oh and for the people who wanted Pyro/St. John Augustine in the story, yuve got yur wish! ;]

**Disclaimer: **i dont own x-men evolution or any of the characters****

_Kitty phased through the front foor of the mansion to be greeted by a very angry Wolverine. _

_"HALF PINT!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"_

Kitty stretched her body, feeling her back crack loudly. Her whole body ached. Ever since that day at the Brotherhood, Logan had been working her in the danger room nonstop. School had ended a couple of hours ago and all she had been doing since then was training in the danger room with the ever fierce Wolverine.

Changing out of her suit, Kitty phased through the floor to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was starving but never had time to get something to eat due to Logans constant training.

She fixed herself a salad and just as she was about to put the first delicious bite in her mouth, the alarm rang through the entire mansion. Groaning loudly, Kitty hurridly phased back up to her room and threw on her battle suit and followed Rogue and the other x-men towards the front door, where everyone seemed to be gathered.

Not being able to see through the big crowd, Kitty phased through all the bodies blocking her view and ended right next to the Professor. In front of them were the gang of Acolytes accompanied by their head, Magneto.

She glared at the Acolyte boys, along with all of the other x-men gathered behind and beside her. Sabortooth and Logan were giving each other very dark glares. Hatred radiated from both men.

Finally, after a long dragged out silence, the Professor broke the silence. "Magnus, what brings you here?" he asked, very calmly.

Magneto glided over to the Professor and have him a long hard stare, as if the two were communicating telepathically, via the Professors powers. Magneto had out a long arm towards Jean, as if blocking her from their telepathic exchange.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, the Professor nodded and Magneto visibly relaxed slightly. He glided back towards his crew containing the four enemies of the x-men.

The Professor turned to his x-men and gave them all a small smile. "These gentlemen will be joining us in the Institute and I expect everyone to welcome them with open arms, despite whatever past differences we may have had." With that said, the Professor motioned for everyone to go inside of the huge mansion. Slowly, everyone started going in, lots of murmering going on between the x-men, some furious glances given to the Acolytes.

Once inside of the big living room of the mansion, the Professor looked at his immediate x-men, having sent the new recruits back to wherever they were before the alarm rang. The Professor, with Logan and Ororo by his side, looked at the oldest members one by one. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Evan...

"Im depending on each of you to make our newest members feel especially welcome. Scott and Jean, can you please escort Mr. Piotr Rasputin to the empty room across the hall from you two?"

Scott and Jean nodded and motioned for Piotr to follow them, walking towards the hall that contained their rooms.

The Professor then turned to Rogue and Evan. "You two, please show Mr. Remy Lebeau his room on the far corner of your rooms." Evan groaned and Rogue rolled her eyes, not giving any response.

Remy gave the two a sly smile and followed them as they headed towards the stairs.

The Professor then turned to Kurt and Kitty. "And you two, please show Mr. John Augustine his room, right next to the room Rogue and Kitty share."

Pyro smiled slightly, clicking his zippo lighter on and off. Kurt lightly held Kittys arm. "Lets jus get dis ovr vith, ja?" he said quietly to her.

Kitty and Kurt started up the stairs to show John his new room. Kitty looked back curiously at Pyro. When he caught her looking back at him, he smiled and winked, his fire red hair swishing a little. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat and looked away quickly. Lucky for her, Kurt didnt notice.

Having reached the room, Kitty pushed it open. "Okay, heres your room... The bathroom connected to our rooms is the one that we share so dont like hog it all the time.." she told him, looking straight ahead imto the room, not bothering to look at him.

"Understood sheila." Pyro said before entering the room that was for him and closing the door behind him.

Kitty sighed loudly in relief. "Thank god **thats **over."

Kurt shook his head. "Its var vrom over, Keety." he said before poofing away, leaving the strong stentch of brimstone behind him.

Kitty sighed again, knowing he was right. Without another thought, Kitty phased through the floor to the kitchen to finally have the salad she had made before. There wouldnt be any interruptions** this **time. She sat down in front of her bowl and stuck her fork inside of it only to find it empty.

Kitty dropped her head on the table and groaned. "Why does nothing ever go my way?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, an image of Lances kind face from that night at the Brotherhood popped into her mind. She could just see his messy brown locks and hear the sincerity in his voice... She shook her head and the image of Lance suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with one of the one and only Pietro. With his shiny silver hair and that smirk of his permanantly pasted on his face... She had felt so **warm** that night, melting in his arms...

Kitty abruptly jumped out of her chair, the thought quickly leaving her mind, and gathered the empty bowl and utensils in her hands. Putting the bowl in the sink, a sudden picture of the Acolytes appeared into her mind, focusing on one firey Acolyte in particular.

She banged her head against the fridge door in frustration. "I am so dead."

to be continued =]

well, that was the end of **that **chapter =] sry there wasnt much lancitty or kietro in this chapter.. i promise ill make up for it later on ;] well, for all yu pyro supporters, i brought him into the story but im not sure about making him a choice in the lancitty/kietro craze.. think more about that later well, neways, hope yu all liked this chaper, i made it **longer** to make up for the fact that this chapter was a bit later than the others xD i promise the next chapter will be coming sooon! keep reviewing! =]


	5. Chapter Five

Just me and you now

thanks again everyone for all yur reviews ;]

waytoevil wow yur very dedicated to **kimy** nd **kyro** ;] but for now, im going to put in a lil kyro to satisfy yu and all of the other fans that wanted pyro/kitty =] the kitty/remy **might** come in a little later ;P

**this decision is all up to yu reviewers** should kitty/pyro be another couple to join the craziness of lancitty nd kietro??

**Disclaimer:** i do not own x-men evolution or any of the characters****

_She banged her head against the fridge door in frustration. "I am so dead."_

Kitty stared blankly at the black chalkboard in front of her. She could feel her mind dozing off, something that rarely happened to the smart attentive girl. Nowadays, she could never pay attention in class. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that a certain brown haired senior who happened to sit only a few desks behind her. Maybe taking advanced [grade 12] calculus wasn't such a good idea after all.

Starting to doodle on her notes, Kitty rested her chin in the palm of her hand and just stared at a little spot on the wall. A little brown spot, various color shades growing inside of it...

"Ms. Pryde!"

Kitty's head shot right up, her pen dropping on her doodles. Looking up at the young new teacher towering over her, Kitty quickly covered up her doodles with her arms. "Y-yes, Mr. Roberts?" she replied, trying to look straight at the teacher.

"Would you please take out your homework, for the umpteenth time?"

"Oh, uh-um, of course!" Kitty stammered, franticly opening up her binder and going through the papers at lightning speed. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no...' she thought to herself. She rummaged through everything only to come out of the mess empty handed. "I-I don't know where it could have gone... I swear I did it..." she said, her eyes begging the teacher to believe her.

Mr. Roberts shook his head disapprovingly. Picking up her notebook underneath the clutter of papers that had made their nest there when Kitty was picking thru them, he turned to the page where she was **supposed** to have been taking notes on. He put it down in front of her and pointed a finger at the paper. "This doesn't look like notes, Ms. Pryde. I'm quite ashamed of you... Hopefully, detention today after school will get your mind focused once again."

"B-but, s-sir!" Kitty stammered. Mr. Roberts ignored her pleas nd laid down a single pink piece of paper on her desk, on top of all of the messy papers. Kitty looked down at the pink paper and stared for a long time. This was the first time she's ever had detention. Looking to her right side, she caught the disapproving looks from both Jean and Scott.

She buried her head in her hands. Boy was she in for a lecture tonight!

"**You** have **detention**?? Ah dun believe dis!" Rogue exclaimed, staring at the pink slip Kitty passed to her. "Dis has got ta be one fo' da record..."

Kitty sighed, poking at her limp salad. "You don't have to like rub it in you know..."

Scott frowned behind his dark red shades. "Kitty, you should have made sure you brought your homework. You know how the calculus teacher is about missing homeworks..."

"And you should have been paying attention in class... He's crazy about that!" Jean added in the chatising.

"Give Keety a break.. 'veryvun makes mistakes." Kurt defended, chowing down on the gray gloop of a lunch he had in front of him.

Kitty gave him a grateful smile earning a wink from Kurt in return.

Scott sighed. "How are you going to get home after detention? Neither Jean or I can come and pick you up because of the danger room practice Logan scheduled for after school."

"Logan's gonna be really mad that ya got detention.. 'specially since ya gonna miss practice."

Kitty pushed her untouched salad away from her and let her head fall to the table. "Why is this always happening to me?"

Kitty sighed loudly seeing all of her friends exit out of the front door on the way home. She turned away from them and started the short walk to the detention room. Looking at the offending door, she gulped and then turned the knob, revealing the half-empty classroom. The teacher at the front looked bored. She placed her pink slip on his desk and took a seat. She looked around her, seeing only two more other people, one of which was reclining in his chair, sleeping and the other was dazed, off in some other land.

Kitty sat up straight, staring at the clock. All of a sudden, the door swung wide open and in walked the brown haired rock tumbler, Lance Alvers. As soon as he stepped in the door, he smiled widely at Kitty and took a seat right next to her. The teacher didn't even notice a new person had walked in considering that he had fallen asleep behind his huge book.

"Lance! What are you doing here!" Kitty asked, feeling relieved that he was there.

"Me? I'm the king of detention." Lance replied with a grin.

Kitty smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're here..." she said, meaning every word.

"So am I.." Lance looked over at the sleeping teacher at the front. "C'mon." he said, standing up. He cupped his hand to hers and pulled her up.

"W-what? What are you doing?"

Lance grinned and tightened his grasp on her hand. "We're getting out of here."

Kitty didn't know what to do. She didn't want to get in trouble again. "But um..."

"Would you rather stay here?" Lance asked.

Kitty looked around the classroom. "No."

"Good. Now, let's go." he said, pulling her towards the door. Kitty took one last glance at the sleeping teacher and they were gone.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked, watching Lance drive down the road.

Lance glanced at Kitty, taking his eyes off the road. "It's a surprise."

Stopping the jeep a few minutes later, Lance turned to Kitty. "Close your eyes."

Kitty looked at him skeptically but did it anyways. He got out of the car and rushed to Kitty's side. He opened the door and slowly helped her out. Kitty kept her eyes shut tightly as Lance guided her.

"Ready?" Kitty heard Lance's voice as they came to a stop. Kitty nodded her head slightly. "Okay then, open your eyes."

Kitty opened her eyes and gasped loudly. All around her were beautiful lush green trees with little specks of flowers showing their faces all around. Smack dab in the middle of it all was a small pond. It was clear and glittery.

"Omigod Lance... It's so beautiful..." Kitty awed.

Lance smiled. "I'm glad you like it..." He brought her towards the water's edge and they both sat down on the green grass. "I found it a while ago and I've wanted to bring you here ever since."

Kitty was still awed by the amazing sights around her. Lance studied her profile intently. "Kitty..." he started.

Kitty turned to look at him, her blue [thats her eye color right?] eyes sparkling. "Pretty Kitty..." Lance smiled. "I have something to ask you... And I guess now's the right time to ask it... Kitty, will you-" "LANCE!-I've-been-looking-all-over-for-you!"

Lance clentched his fists tightly, slowly turning around to look at the annoying little speed demon who's been the cause of some of the most frequent earthquakes.

Pietro grinned, his silver hair glinting in the sun. "I-saw-you-jeep-parked-outside-so-I-just-came-right-on-in-looking-for-you-and-here-you-are!" Looking from Kitty to Lance, "Oops! Did-I-ruin-a-special-moment-here? Well-guess-that-moment's-over! I-should-take-the-kitty-cat-home-now-since-it's-starting-to-become-past-her-bedtime. I-would-hate-for-her-to-get-in-trouble-with-cueball!"

Pietro zoomed over to Kitty's side and pulled her tightly to him and zoomed behind Lance and pushed him right into the pond. With that, he zoomed away. Only thing left behind was the scream of Kitty Pryde. "Not againnnnnnn!"

Lance broke the surface of the water and jumped out. A huge earthquake started up around him. "PIETRO!!!!" he yelled, the earthquake becoming stronger, the water rippling and the trees shaking.

Within a minute, Kitty was right in front of the Institute, clinging onto Pietro for dear life. "Didn't I tell you not to do that to me anymore?" Kitty gasped, slowly letting go of Pietro.

Pietro smirked. "Didn't **I **ever tell you that I never listen?" He tightened his hold around Kitty and held her close. "I don't think I can let go this time."

Kitty felt her heart start to beat faster and faster. She just stayed there, allowing him to hold her. She could easily phase out... if she wanted to...

Kitty snapped out of it. She phased right through this warm arms and backed away from him. "Don't take me for that kind of ride again! This time, I mean it!"

Pietro grinned. "We'll see about that." He zoomed away, giving Kitty a little salute just before he did.

Kitty sighed and phased through the front gates towards the big wooden door. Just before she reached the door, she made a sharp turn towards the back garden of the mansion. She needed some time to think.

Getting to the back garden, she sat down on her favorite spot on the trunk of the big oak tree. Leaning into it, Kitty sighed contently, closing her eyes. All of a sudden, she heard a loud rustling from above. She sharply looked up to see the firey new member sitting up on the lowest branch.

"Guess I've been found out, eh sheila?" Pyro said, jumping down from the branch, his zippo lighter clicking in one hand. He plopped down at the tree's trunk right beside Kitty. "This is a nice place ta think... Ya think so too?"

Kitty nodded, leaning back into the tree trunk once again. "Yeah.. I love it here..." she said, starting to doze off.

"What do you-" Pyro stopped, feeling a thump on his shoulder. Kitty had fallen asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful. He smiled and stopped clicking his lighter. He just watched her sleep, the wind blowing slightly, making the leaves rustle. He started to doze off to sleep as well until a loud shout was heard...

"HALF PINT!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Logan shouted from the back door of the mansion. He glared darkly at Pyro, seeing Kitty leaning towards him, asleep.

Hearing Logan's loud voice, Kitty's eyes snapped open. She jumped up to her feet and gave Pyro a look that said, 'I am going to die.'

Kitty gulped and walked towards her fate.

to be continued =]

hope everyone liked this chapter =] i mixed in a little kietro, lancitty, and kyro!! ;] in the next few chapters, i'm thinking of having individual chapters for each couple and then bringing it out to the final decision .. dum dum dum keep reviewing plz!


	6. Chapter Six

Just me and you now

alright, well, this is the chapter dedicated to KIETRO ; dont worry tho.. the lancitty chapter will come out shortly!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own x-men evolution or any of the characters****

_Kitty gulped and walked towards her fate._

Kitty sighed heavily, crashing on her soft mattress. It had been a long day. After school, all Logan had planned for her was danger room sessions, danger room sessions, and more danger room sessions. It was as if he was trying to keep her busy so she would have no time to herself... She was aching **all **over and was glad that the next day would be a Saturday.

"G'nite Rogue." Kitty said, before turning out the light by her bed. She got a muffled grunt in response from Rogue and that's all that was really needed.

In less than a minute, Kitty fell into a deep sleep. clack clack clack Kitty groaned, rousing from her sleep. "What is that noise?" she mumbled to herself. Turning to her side, facing the window, Kitty started to close her eyes again... She gasped and flew straight up, the cover's flowing down her body.

At the window, on ther balcony, was no other than the one and only Pietro Maximoff, the silver haired speed demon. He grinned, lightly rapping on the window with his knuckles.

Kitty quickly looked to the other bed, only to see Rogue turn in bed. Luckily for her, Rogue didn't wake up. She slowly walked towards the balcony, trying not to make any noise. She passed by the small digital alarm clock with the flashing red numbers of 4:13 am. She stiffled a groan.

Upon reaching the window, Kitty gave Pietro a puzzled and angry look mixed in one. She opened the balcony window-door only a little, shivering slightly from the cold brisk air that flew into the room.

"What do you want?" she asked, lowering her voice. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to stay warm, waiting for Pietro's response.

"Simple." Pietro said, gathering Kitty into his warm arms. "I want to take you out tomorrow... Or rather today.. So don't make any plans." he finished, tightening his hold around Kitty's shivering figure. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he just loved the feeling he got whenever she was in his arms.

Kitty was too cold to object when Pietro took her in his arms. It felt so warm. Hearing what Pietro had to say, she was slightly taken aback. "Well, if that's what you had to say. You wasted your time coming here. There's no way I would ever go somewhere with the likes of you." To emphasize her point, Kitty pushed Pietro away from her. The cold air instantly took advantage of this and stung her with the coldest air.

"Sorry Kitty-cat, I'm not taking no for an answer." Pietro said, grinning widely. He started to climb down the side of the balcony and winked at her just before he left the balcony. From the ground, he shouted, "I'll pick you up at 1pm so be ready for me!"

Before Kitty had time to respond, Pietro zoomed away, not one trace left of the speed demon.

Kitty sighed and walked off the balcony and closed the window-doors, locking them securely. She pulled the curtains over them and turned around to go back to her bed... She came face to face with a bleary, just woke up, Rogue. It was not a pretty sight.

"Uhm.. H-hey Rogue... Why are you awake so early?" Kitty asked nervously.

Rogue frowned. "Ah could say da same fo' ya, suga."

"Oh, uhm... I was just getting some fresh air, that's all..."

"Was dat Pietro ah jus saw befo?" Rogue asked, looking at Kitty with a raised eyebrow, looking for an explanation.

"N-no! What would give you that thought?" Kitty tried to cover. Looking at Rogue's face, Kitty sighed. It was no use. Rogue had seen him. She knew. "He came to see me... He wants to spend the day with me today... Rogue, what do I do?"

Rogue sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Ah guess dat means sleep time is ova..." she sat down on Kitty's bed, Kitty falling down beside her. "Alright, ahm listenin'."

Kitty gulped and then started telling Rogue whatever she could.

"Keety, wake up!"

Kitty groaned, feeling an enormous ache in her head. She cracked open her eyes only to have the bright sunlight beaming right into them. She pulled herself out of her comfortable bed, pushing the covers aside. She looked at the foot of her bed to see Kurt staring at her with his abnormal yellow eyes, his blue tail swishing back and forth.

Squinting, Kitty stared hard at Kurt. "Ugh..." she groaned. "What time is it?" Kitty rubbed her eyes, trying to get her focus back.

"Ish 9am... Mr. Logan vants everywun down vor a danger voom session." Kurt said, holding out his 3-fingered blue furry hand to help Kitty up.

Taking it, Kitty allowed herself to be pulled up by Kurt. "Where's Rogue?"

"She vent down alveady. She vasn't very 'appy."

Kitty sighed heavily and started to phase through the wall. Before her head completely went through, she turned back to Kurt. "Tell Mr. Logan I'm in the shower."

"B-But!" Kurt stammered, trying to stop her, but Kitty had already phased through the wall into the bathroom. Sighing, Kurt poofed away to the danger room.

In about 10 minutes, Kitty emerged from the shower and quickly phased to the room her and Rogue shared and pulled on her uniform, her hair slightly damp from the shower. As soon as she was done, she phased through the different levels until she made it to the danger room. Everyone was assembled there already and they all stared at her as she arrived into the room. Logan frowned at her before looking around for any other possible latenesses.

Kitty looked around at everyone in the danger room, wondering who was going to be training today. She looked and saw Scott, Jean, a very pissed off Rogue,Evan, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Remy, Pyro,Collosus, Amara, Ray, Sam, Roberto, and Jaime.

Looking satisfied, Logan started to give instructions. "You will be partnered up and those partners must do all they can to help each other get across the danger path to the end. Both partners must make it to the end without getting shot. I will be the one pairing you up." he looked around at the different people assembled.

"Scott, Jean. Drake, Jubes. Rogue, LeBeau. Evan, Colossus. Amara, Kurt. Ray, Sam. Roberto, Multiple... Kitty and Pyro." Logan turned to catch the eyes of the different acolytes. "Your missions are to keep your partners from getting shot. Everyone watch out for their own respective partners. Ready? GO!"

All the kids piled out of the danger room, some hit with big yellow blotches of paint and some clean but in pain. Kitty happened to be one of the students that fit into the second category. She cracked her back for what seemed like the 5th time that day. "I don't think I can handle another danger room session ever again..." she groaned.

Pyro grinned widely. "Cheer up sheila. A' leas' we won."

Kitty smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's true..." She glanced over at the nearest clock, wondering what time it is. The big hands indicated that it 12pm. She groaned again. One hour before the 'date' with Pietro.

"I got dibs on the shower first!" Kitty shouted, phasing through the ceiling before anyone had a chance to complain.

Kitty sat nervously, playing with her thumbs as she sat in the foyer, looking at the huge clock. She felt as if every tick of the clock was like a bomb, about to explode anytime. When it became five minutes before one, she jumped up. She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to go outside and wait for Pietro herself.

Walking towards the front door, she smoothed down the sky blue mini she had on, straightening the silky light pink blouse. She refused to admit to herself that she had dressed nicely for Pietro. Her excuse was, her usual outfit was in the washer, as if she could fool anyone. All she could think to herself was, 'why am I so worked up over this? It's not like I'm actually going to GO anywhere with him... I'm just going outside to tell him I'm not going...'

Kitty phased through the main entrance towards the huge gate surrounding the mansion. She looked at her watch. It flashed one o' clock. All of a sudden, a huge wind almost knocked her over and she felt herself being lifted.

About a second later, Kitty found herself standing in front of a huge pool house, clutching onto Pietro for dear life. Pietro was just grinning widely. "Miss me?"

Kitty pushed him away, her knees wobbling a little bit. "H-how many t-t-times do I have to tell you... STOP DOING THAT!"

Pietro couldn't stop grinning. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Besides, I was afraid you would refuse my date so couldn't take any chances."

Kitty scoffed. "So what are we doing?"

Pietro led her towards the front door of the pool place. "What does it look like? We're going to play pool."

"But I'm not all that good..."

"Don't worry... I'll help you through it..." Pietro said, smiling as he led her inside.

The eight ball went into the socket, ending the game. "I win." declared Kitty Pryde, stick in her hand, grinning from ear to ear.

Pietro's jaw fell, looking back and forth from Kitty's smiling face to the empty pool table. She had beaten him and he had actually tried. Not that good... Pietro gathered the balls, mumbling to himself. How did he lose? How could he lose?

Kitty saw Pietro's expression and laughed. She pat his back softly. "It's okay Maximoff, you can't get everything."

"I want a rematch next time, Pryde."

Kitty laughed. "Whatever you say."

Kitty sighed softly when Pietro set her down in front of the Institute. She didn't mind at all this time. After the long day of pool, bowling, arcade, and dinner, she welcomed Pietro's open arms as he took her home. A lot faster than any other transportation, that's for sure.

Kitty smiled at Pietro before walking towards the mansion's huge door. "I didn't want to admit this, but I actually had a great time today..." she phased half her body through the door before stopping. She gave Pietro a small smile before waving good-bye to him. With that, she phased completely through the door.

Pietro stared at the door where she disappeared to moments before. He smiled a little to himself before disappearing with the wind.

to be continued

okay well, that was Kietro's chapter... the Lancitty chapter will be coming shortly ; nd im sry everyone for posting so late... i'll try my hardest to be quicker with posting... leave reviews! ;


End file.
